Just two friends
by thgnerd394
Summary: Ginny is hopelessly in love with the muggle born, Hermione. But does she feel the same way? WARNING! Sexual content! Rated M for a reason...


Ginny slowly walked up the stairs, sneaky and quick, to see if she could catch Hermione in action. She knew that after she took a shower she would lay down on her bed and have a little fun herself. Ginny had a secret though.

She was hopelessly in love with Hermione Granger.

She heard the water turn off and the wet feet slapping against the apartment floor, then the squeaks of the old bed springs. Soon she heard slight moans and started to feel just how wet she really was. Thinking about that girl...

Her eyes snapped open. No apartment. No Hermione. She was in her own dormitory in Hogwarts, 5th year. Her hands twisted and pulled the downy fluff of the lime green rug by her bed, imagining that it was Hermione's...

She cracked her neck slightly and stood up from the ground. It was midday and after a long Quidditch practice, she desperately needed a shower. Grasping a towel from the nearby dresser, she dashed to the shower rooms.

Lockers lined the walls, holding the shower essentials, so she found hers, number 29. Unlocking it with a simple spell, she took hold of the shampoo, conditioner and soap. Closing and locking the small compartment, she stepped into the closest shower. The door magnetically closed tight and she twisted the handle to a luke warm temperature. Rinsing her hair slightly so, she felt a sudden urge in her lower areas. She closed her eyes and leaned up against the wall, then slowly started to trace circles with her finger around and around those red, soft hairs, slightly tugging at times. She started to rub, slow and first but then faster and faster. She felt her breathing increase in speed and sound, then stopped and inched her index finger into the small hole. She sighed in relief and started pumping in and out, in and out. If only Hermione was there...

After she was satisfied, she washed her hair and conditioned it, then stepped out and dried off. Pulling her hair up into a simple messy bun, she walked barefoot back to the dorm. Tossing the towel into a laundry basket and flopped on her bed, picking up a Potions book and boringly began to read, when she heard a faint sob from a dorm nearby. She closed the book and hesitantly opened the door to her dorm and slowly adjourned down the small hall to the next, putting her ear close to each door and listening. After reaching the end, where the 1st year's dormitory was, she raised her eyebrow and walked back to her own. As she reached for the knob, she heard a quiet hiccup, and some more crying. But it was to her right this time. Not the left. She made sure to listen at the door beside hers, the 6th years, before she was completely sure that was the source. She slowly turned turned the handle and opened the door a crack, she saw who was inside and her heart skipped a beat. Hermione sat with her head in her hands on her bed, her shoulders heaving and sobbing like there was no tomorrow. Ginny eased the door open with a squeak, and Hermione instantly looked up. As soon as she saw Ginny standing there, she quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks. Ginny took a step in the room and walked to Hermione's four-post, sitting beside her. "What's wrong?" Ginny ventured. Hermione coughed. "It's nothing. Just a-" Ginny held her breath as Hermione didn't finish her sentence, but ever so slightly tilted her head. "It's you." Hermione whispered, and filled the small gap between them so lightly, then pulled away, leaving Ginny in pure bliss, though she didn't show it. Hermione turned away. "I'm sorry. I understand if you don't feel that way." Ginny reached out and took her chin in hand. "Oh, but I do. I have for the longest time." Hermione's eyes glistened with tears as she turned back to face her. "Really?" She asked. Ginny could hear the hope in her voice and slightly giggled. "Really." Hermione gulped down a lump in her throat. Ginny decided to lead as she lifted her hand to caress the girl's cheek and bring it closer. She pressed her warm lips to Hermione's salty, wet ones. Hermione put her arms around her neck and felt her body relax. Ginny released and pressed again, alternating the angle of her head. She felt Hermione's tongue against her lip and opened her mouth. The sensation was as if a slug had crept into her mouth, but she found herself liking and enjoying it. She stuck her's out a bit and felt the other embrace it as they twisted around each other. Absorbed in the kiss, they laid down on the bed and Hermione sneaked a hand up Ginny's back and expertly unclasped the white bra. Ginny's hands moved from Hermione's waist to her head, running her fingers through the brown hair. Hermione tugged off the blue shirt, throwing it to the ground along with the bra and staring at the perfectly shaped breasts. Ginny smirked and reached for her partner's clouse, pulling the white lace over her head and taking off the red bra. Ginny reached out to feel the right breast and pushed Hermione down on her back. She rubbed, pulled and pinched until it was erect as ever. Hermione uttered a moan as Ginny ran her teeth over the nipple, then softly bit down. She arched her back and whimpered loudly, leaving Ginny to unattatch herself and cast a spell so no one could hear. She gladly came back to Hermione, but she had other ideas. As she turned around she could only focus on the part she'd been dreaming about this whole time. Hermione's pants were off and gone, leaving her playing with the pink panties, eying Ginny. She crawled back on the bed and pulled off her own, revealing black panties. She reached for Hermione's at the same time Hermione reached for Ginny's. Ginny winked and pulled down, revealing the brown, smooth hair around her womanhood. Hermione pulled down Ginny's and insisted with her eyes that she was to go first. Shoving Ginny down on the bed, Ginny spread her legs. Hermione started out by teasing, rubbing and running her nail over her sensitive area. Ginny moaned, "Sweet Merlin, 'Mione, come on," she glanced up and grinned, then took 2 of her fingers and inserted them inside Ginny. She gasped for breath and grabbed onto Hermione's hair. She could feel the hotness erupting inside of her. "'Mione, I'm going to come."

Hermione dove down with her head and flicked her folds with her tongue. That did it for Ginny, and she felt juices flowing out of her into Hermione's accepting mouth. Hermione licked a trail up her body and reached her mouth. She licked her lips and pressed them against the red head's, slithering her tongue in so she could taste her own juices. They both moaned into the kiss as Ginny inserted a finger into Hermione, giving her a pleasant surprise. She felt around, then inserted another, and yet another. The pain was unbearably satisfying and Hermione came quickly. They both tasted Ginny's fingers, wet and glistening, before they began to kiss passionately yet again. They rubbed their breasts against each others, feeling them and then took turns licking. Ginny wrapped her legs around Hermione's rubbing her own wet pussy just above the other. They tasted, licked, rubbed, kissed for what seemed like hours. Until they heard the knob turn.

The door was locked, but they heard a knock and a voice as they stood up straight.

"Hermione! It's Lavender. Open the door, I need something from my trunk!"

They rushed into their clothes and cleaned up the mess in a flash. Hermione answered the door. "Sorry, Lav, just talking to Ginny." Ginny sauntered out of the room and blew a kiss at Hermione as she left. She knew this wasn't the end.

* * *

**Boomcha. Thou hast reached the end. Even though I said it wasn't the end...? Review, fave, message me, I love to hear from you guys. **


End file.
